Twin Snakes
Plot We open on Gamean, with a giant ray on his hovercraft, flying around in the city, doing an evil laugh. Owen and Aspidites run up to him. Owen: Stop right there! Gamean turns around, with a grin. Owen: It's an awesome summer day, I won't let you disturb this city and their inhabitants! Aspidites: That's unforgivable! Owen: For love and justice… Aspidites: We will defeat you! Owen does a pose similar to Sailor Moon’s. Owen: I am Owen! Aspidites coils around him quickly. Aspidites: I am Aspidites! Owen: And I say on behalf of the moon… Both: We shall punish you! They stop the speech, and smile at each other. Owen: Wow, that was great! I didn't actually think we could pull it off! They both high five each other, then turn to face Gamean. Owen: Alright Gamean, you'd tell us what you're doing right now! Aspidites takes note of the several rabbits, birds, foxes, and cats on the ground. Aspidites: I think he may be going through an animal obsession at the moment. I mean, just look at all these things! Gamean laughs. Gamean: Oh yes, you could say that! You remember this ray? He points to the giant ray on his hovercraft. Gamean: Same one I used on you and your friends! Turning people into animals! And I've gotten rid of the 50% accuracy. AHAHAHA!! They stand in silence, before Owen realizes something is wrong. Owen: Wait, isn't this usually the part where Garian chastises you on something, and then you scream, ‘SILENCE!’ Gamean: He had a massive college test today, and couldn't work. I'm docking his pay for that….But anyways, check out the ray! He fires it. Owen throws Aspidites off him, and takes the full blast of the ray. Aspidites: Owen! The green glow fades off Owen, and he is now a raccoon. Gamean sees, and bursts out laughing. Gamean: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! How pathetic! The mighty Owen, reduced to a filthy raccoon! AHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! Owen: Sh-Shut up! I can work with this! He turns to Aspidites. Owen: Aspidites, stand back. We don't know what the ray will do, and I don't want you turning into a human by accident. Aspidites: Alright, I’ll stand to the side. Owen starts scurrying over to Gamean, who flies further away. He begins to mock him. Gamean: Oh, you're so close! AHAHAHA! Why don't you go dig around in a trash can or something, and leave me in peace? Owen: Shut up! Although that does sound kind of good…. Gamean fires another blast, turning Owen into a goat. Gamean: Aw, I was hoping you'd turn into a squirrel. Owen: Well, it's not as baaaaaaaad as I was expecting! Owen uses his horns, pushes a rock up, and rams it at Gamean’s hovercraft. It creates a small hole in the craft, but not that damaging. Gamean: Grrr, I've had enough of this form! He fires the ray again, turning Owen into a German Shepard. Gamean starts to get scared. Gamean: Oh dearie…. Owen: Hah! You're in for it now! He starts barking, lunges onto Gamean, and starts biting him, and tearing apart his clothes. A robot arm shoves Owen off him, and Gamean stands up, looking at his torn clothes. Gamean: My clothes! You impudent worm! This is pure Egyptian cotton! Do you know how much this costs? Owen rips off the robot arm. Owen: More than that? Gamean: Well actually yes… Owen is about to charge again, before Gamean fires again, changing Owen into an orangutan. Gamean: Uhh, not sure how I feel about this.. Owen: OOOH! I feel mad now! Owen jumps onto a wall, then bounces back, to punch Gamean in the face. Gamean falls down. Gamean: Grrr! Change into something different! Gamean goes for the button, but Owen slaps his hand away. Owen: Not so fast. It’s time to teach you to not monkey around! Owen starts punching Gamean repeatedly, until Gamean is covered in bruises. Owen: Hah! Are ya done now? Gamean slams down on the button, and the ray strikes Owen, making him fall off the hovercraft, and turn into a pigeon. Owen: SQUUUAAAK! Ah, this isn’t good! But I should work with this. Owen takes flight, and flies in circles, confusing Gamean. Gamean: Stop flying like that! He fires a few rays, and they all miss Owen. Gamean starts to get very agitated. Gamean: That does it! Rapid fire mode! He flicks a switch on his remote, firing multiple rays. It then short circuits, and starts hitting the other animals, changing them back to human. Aspidites narrowly dodges a few rays. Owen is struggling to dodge, before one finally hits him. He falls to the ground, as Gamean is disappointed at the form. Gamean: Oh come on, can't you get something that’s embarrassing? Owen starts to get up, and we see that he is a snake. He shakes his head, then turns to look at Aspidites. Owen: Aspi, you alri- Suddenly, Owen starts to blush. Owen: Ooooooh, hello-o Aspidites… He starts to move to her, but he stops. Owen(thought): Dang it, I have to stop Gamean right now! But she looks so hot….. Owen shakes it off, and charges at Gamean. Gamean tries to fly away, but Owen lunges at him. Owen starts biting him, as Gamean tries to push him off, but can't. Gamean: Ah! Get your grubby fangs off of me! Owen accidentally whacks the control panel with his tail, which hits a very conveniently placed self-destruct button. The hovercraft starts sparking, blows up, and plummets to the ground. Owen jumps onto a lightpole, evading the crash. The hovercraft explodes. Owen lands right next to Aspidites. Aspidites: Nice landing. Owen: Why thank you pretty lady. Owen and Aspidites look at the rubble, and see the sparking ray, along with Gamean. Owen: Well, I need to get changed back so let’s- Owen begins to slither over there, when the ray suddenly turns again, and fires. Owen is too shocked to move, and it blasts him directly again. Aspidites: Ah! Owen! Are you ok? The green glow fades, and Owen is a grey cat. Owen: What the-nya? I’m a cat-nya! Aspidites tries to hold in a laugh. Aspidites: Don’t worry. Gamean will turn you back in a minute. Owen smiles, and his tail starts wagging. Owen: Well, good point. Gamean is laying in a pile of scrap metal from his hovercraft. Owen and Aspidites go over to him. Owen: Alright Gamean, not that I don't like this form, but turn me back please. Gamean pushes himself up. Gamean: Eehhhhhhh, no can do. Aspidites: Oh come on, you've clearly lost, there's no use not changing him back. Gamean: No, I mean I can't do it. He points to the ray, which is destroyed. Gamean: You destroyed the ray, and that means I can't turn you back. Owen is shocked. Owen: Wh-What? Gamean: Oh well, too bad so sad. Owen and Aspidites glare at him. Owen: How long will it take you to fix it? Gamean: Ohhhhh, well that will depend if I even decide to fix it. Owen gets directly in his face. Owen: I WILL MURDER YOU-nya. Gamean laughs. Gamean: Oh please. Little kitty-cat Owen is going to kill me? You can’t even say a sentence without adding a nya at the end. Aspidites gets in his face, and glares at him with a fierce expression. Aspidites: Well then I will murder you-nya. Gamean starts nervous sweating. Gamean: Ok, I’m not afraid of him, but you are another story. But fine, I’ll fix it! Owen: How long will it take? Gamean thinks. Gamean: Mm, probably about 12 hours- The ray sparks, a piece of it blows up, and then catches on fire. They all look at it. Gamean: 24. It'll take me 24 hours. Owen: 24 hours? I can’t be a cat for that long-nya! Gamean shrugs. Gamean: Hey, either wait that long, or don’t turn back. Owen sighs. Owen: Ok, 24 hours is good. Come on Aspi. Owen trots off. Aspidites follows. Owen: Well-nya, I guess I’m a cat for now. Aspidites: We should probably go tell your parents. They’ll be worried about you otherwise. Owen’s smile drops even more. Owen: Do we really have to? Aspidites glares at him. Aspidites: Yes. If we don’t, they’ll assume you’ve been kidnapped, killed, or turned into a monster. Owen: That was ONE time! Aspidites: It doesn’t matter. We have to tell them. Owen rolls his eyes. Owen: If you think that’s best, then fine…. Owen walks off, and Aspidites follows. We then see Aspidites at the door to Owen’s house. Aspidites: Owen, come on! What are you waiting for? Owen walks slowly to her. Owen: Ugh, I really don’t want to tell them-nya….I don’t even wanna know how Mom is going to react… Aspidites is confused. Aspidites: What do you mean? Your mom is usually good about this kind of stuff. Owen: Yeah, but…..You’ll see. Just ring-nya the doorbell. Aspidites lifts her tail up, and rings the bell. A few seconds pass, and Sarth answers. Sarth: Oh, hello Aspidites! He spots Owen. Sarth: Oh, and who’s your little cat friend? Sarth picks Owen up. Owen: Uh… Sarth starts petting Owen’s head, and he stops talking, and enjoys it, and blushes. Sarth: Heh, this one’s really cute! Wish we could have a cat in the house. He leans in to Aspidites. Sarth: Don’t tell Owen I said this, but I suggested to Amy that we get a dog instead of a kid, but she wouldn’t listen. Owen is offended by this, and jumps out of Sarth’s arms. Owen: Hey, I take offense to that-nya! Sarth recognizes the voice, and is shocked. Sarth: Owen? You got turned into a cat? Owen: Yes I did, DAD. Bet you were expecting a dog…. Sarth feels bad, and Amy walks downstairs. Amy: Who are you talking to? …..And who’s the cat? Owen sighs. Owen: Hi mom. It’s me, Owen. Amy is shocked. Amy: Owen? Seriously, it’s you? She then sneezes. Amy: Ah geez, I need to go get a tissue-ACHOO! She walks into the living room. Aspidites: Is your mom sick? She seems a little sneezy today. Owen drops his head in disappointment. Owen: Nope. She’s allergic to cats. That’s kind of why I didn’t want to tell her. Aspidites: Oooooooh. Then, he hears barking from the house, and perks up. Mako then comes barreling down the stairs, and jumps into Owen. Mako starts licking, and playing with Owen. Owen: AHHH! MAKO! OFF! OFF! MROWRRR!!!! Mako roughhouses with Owen for a bit, before trotting off again. Owen walks over to Aspidites, and he is covered in slime. Owen: Ulghhh, I hate this….. Aspidites strokes his back with her tail. Sarth: I would take you inside and wash you, but I don’t think Amy could handle anymore Cat Owen. Owen tries to shake the slime off, but it is too sticky. Owen: It’s fine-nya, we can go to Buggy’s house. Heh, they’ll get a kick out of this…Come on Aspi. Owen walks off, and Aspidites follows him. Sarth shuts the door. Sarth: Alright Amy, what’s the ‘Something’s happened to Owen’ count now? Amy(off-screen): Six! Sarth puts his hand on his face in disappointment. We then cut to Owen and Aspidites walking to Buggy’s house. Owen repeatedly keeps trying to shake the slime off, but it won’t come off. Aspidites: You should stop, it’s clearly not coming off. Owen: I can’t help it, it’s my cat instincts. Owen keeps shaking, and they reach Buggy’s door. Aspidites knocks with her tail, and Zolo answers the door. Zolo: Hey Aspidites. How you do- He sees Cat Owen, and gets starry eyed. Zolo: OH MY GOODNESS YOU BROUGHT A CAT! Zolo drops down on all fours, and licks Owen. Zolo: Ugh, I freaking love cats! Especially ones that are purple, but those don’t exist. Owen: Uh- Zolo starts nuzzling with Owen, and Owen gets cut off. He then enjoys it a lot. Owen: Mrowr….. He blushes, and Zolo then pulls back. Zolo: He’s really sticky for some reason. Owen then comes back to his senses, and walks away. Owen: Yeah-nya, because I got attacked by a certain alien dog. Zolo is surprised. Zolo: Wow! He can talk! And he sounds a heck of a lot like Owen. Aspidites sighs. Aspidites: That’s because he IS Owen. Zolo jumps back in surprise. Zolo: What? Buggy(off-screen): Wait, Owen’s a cat? Aspidites slams her face into the ground. Aspidites: You are idiots. Then, Cathy walks over to them. Cathy: What about a cat? She sees Owen, and gasps in surprise. Cathy: OMG, A CATTTT!!!!! She picks Owen up, and starts nuzzling with him. This time, Owen doesn’t lose his will to the cat charm, and jumps out. Owen: Ok, can we seriously just skip this part? Yes, I’m a cat-nya, and I’m freaking adorable. Let’s move past that. We then cut inside, and Owen is laying on the rug, still slime-soaked. Buggy: Gamean turned him into a cat? Aspidites: Yes, that’s what I just said, idiot. Buggy grunts. Owen: Ok, can we just get me a bath? Cause if we don’t, I’m jumping in the lake-nya. Zolo: I can lick him clean if you want. Cathy waves her hands to stop him. Cathy: No no no, I’ve always wanted to have a cat, but my dad is allergic, so I can’t have one. So I will clean him. Aspidites looks at Owen. Aspidites: Ok Owen, who do you want to clean you? Owen rolls over on his back, without a care in the world. Owen: I’m cool for whatever. Cathy picks up Owen. Cathy: Not to worry Owen, I’ll clean you. She walks him into the bathroom, and closes the door. She turns on the shower, and lets the room fill with steam. Owen walks into the water, Cathy grabs a sponge, and beings cleaning Owen. Owen blushes, and enjoys this again. Owen(thought): I’m in heaven right now….I could stay like this FOREVER….. Owen lays down. Outside, Aspidites is waiting. Aspidites: I’m going to go check on Gamean while Owen’s being cleaned. Luffy: K. Have fun. Aspidites slithers out the window. We cut to a few minutes later, and Aspidites is outside of Gamean’s giant emerald building. She rings the doorbell, and the door opens. She slithers inside, and steps in the elevator. It goes up to the top floor, and opens. Aspidites slithers into the room, and sees Gamean working on the ray. Gamean: Hello, Snake Lady. Aspidites grumbles. Aspidites: Hi. How’s the ray coming along? Gamean: Well, it’s coming. It seems to work for a few minutes, but then it breaks again. And the animals I make are horribly mutated. He laughs under his breath. Gamean: Just look at Garian…. Aspidites turns to the right, and sees Garian, with a blue penguin body, black crow wings on his back, a rat tail, a duck foot, a pigeon foot, penguin arms and head, and a scorpion pincer coming out of his head. He is very gloomy and depressed. Garian: Just…...don’t say nothing…… Aspidites holds in a laugh, shakes her head, and turns back to Gamean. Aspidites: Are we still on track for 24 hour fixing schedule? Gamean thinks. Gamean: Maybe? I’m not really sure. I’ll keep you updated. But it’s weird though, there’s a lot of stuff in here that I didn’t even program, and much of it relates to cats. Did Owen mess with it? Aspidites: Why are you asking me? It blew up, so I’m pretty sure that should be expected. Gamean: Mm, fair point. So how’s little kitty cat doing? Aspidites: Well, he seems to be happy. He seems to enjoy being pet a lot. Gamean then snaps. Gamean: Oh yeah! That reminds me. While he’s in his animal form, he becomes more attracted to things that that animal likes. And sometimes they can totally lose their sense of humanity. Aspidites is confused. Aspidites: So, you’re saying that he might be stuck as a cat forever? Gamean waves his hand in dismissal. Gamean: Oh, no no no no no. Worst case scenario, he thinks he’s a cat for a few hours. If that happens, just stay with him until he snaps back. You know, you should consider him lucky that he didn’t get stuck as a snake. He might’ve tried to eat someone. Aspidites: Ok then…...Well Garian, hope you get better. Garian: Mmmmm, thanks….. Then, his mouth turns into a bird beak. Gamean: Eeeeee, I gotta fix this….See you later Snake Lady. Aspidites slithers away as Gamean looks at Garian. We cut to Owen, laying in Cathy’s lap on the couch, while Cathy dries him off with a towel. He is blushing again, and smiling a lot. Cathy: Does that feel nice? Owen: Mrowwwwrrrr… Cathy laughs. She finishes drying him off, and Owen is clean. Cathy stands up, and goes to hang up the towel. Owen stands up, shakes his body, and walks around. Buggy laughs. Buggy: Ah man, if he’s a cat, we have to do this! Buggy goes over to a box in the back, and takes out a laser pointer. He points the laser on the ground. Owen looks at it, and tries to grab it. Buggy moves the laser around a little, and Owen follows. Buggy starts laughing hysterically, and he points it at the wall. Owen slams into the wall. Buggy: Oooh, that had to hurt. Owen shakes it off, and trots over to Zolo, who is laying down on the carpet. Owen curls up next to his face. Zolo opens one eye, spots Owen, and smiles. We skip forward a few hours, and Aspidites slithers inside the house. Aspidites: I’m back. How’s Ow- She sees him, asleep, next to Zolo. Buggy and Cathy are asleep on the couch. She sighs in relief, and coils around Owen. Owen wakes up, and looks at her. Owen: Rrowr…. He pushes her off of him, and goes back to sleep. Aspidites is sad, and closes her eyes. Buggy lays down next to her. Aspidites: NO. Buggy scrambles up, and goes back to his room. We then cut to morning, and they are all asleep. Owen wakes up, and walks around the room. He walks on the floorboards, making creaking noises. This causes Aspidites to wake up, and she sees Owen scratching his ears. She takes a few seconds to get up, and slithers next to Owen. Aspidites: Good morning Owen. How are you doing? Owen keeps scratching, and doesn’t pay attention to Aspidites. Owen then stops, bends his body back, and jumps out the window. Aspidites is surprised. Aspidites: Owen?! Aspidites slithers out the window, and looks around. Aspidites: Owen, where did you go? She then sees him staring at the lake. Aspidites sighs in relief, and slithers over to him. Aspidites: Owen, you shouldn’t jump out like that. I get worried. Owen doesn’t respond, and keeps staring out at the lake. Aspidites looks at what he is staring at, and sees a lot of fish under the water. Aspidites: Oh, you want a fish. Well, let’s wait for Buggy or Luffy to wake up, and then they can- Owen dives into the water, making a big splash. Aspidites: OWEN!!! She immediately panics, and dives underwater after him. She looks around, but doesn’t see him. Aspidites(thought): Oh god, where is he? Cats can’t swim well! She slithers around more, and looks for him, but can’t find him. Aspidites swims back to the surface, and takes a few deep breaths. Aspidites: That ray BETTER be able to bring him back to life! Aspidites gets ready to dive back in, but she sees Owen, crawling out of the other side of the lake, with a big fish in his mouth. Aspidites sighs in relief again. Aspidites: Ugh, he made me worry so much. We see Owen eating the fish on the ground, and Aspidites is watching. Aspidites: Owen, can you just talk to me? You’re acting weird. Owen looks at her. Owen: Mrow….. Aspidites is surprised. Aspidites: Owen, say actual words. Owen: Mrowr! Owen turns away from her, and goes back to eating the fish. Aspidites sighs. Aspidites: This must be the animal instinct talking. I’ll just stay with him. Owen scurries off, after finishing the fish. Aspidites follows after, and follows him on the street. Aspidites: So far so good. Owen turns a corner. Aspidites is about to turn after him, when suddenly... Owen: MROWR!!! He sprints out of the alleyway, and a gang of dogs start to chase after him. Aspidites: Oh no… She slithers as fast as she can, trying to keep up with Owen. Owen scurries up into a high tree. The dogs bark and try to climb the tree. Aspidites jumps in front of them, and hisses. The dogs whine, then scatter. Aspidites sighs, and looks up the tree. Aspidites: Owen, get down here! Owen doesn’t move, and is scared to come down. Aspidites sighs again, and slithers up the tree. Aspidites: Come on, hop on my back. Owen walks slowly, and lays down on her back. Aspidites slowly slithers down the tree, and Owen stays on. She soon reaches the ground, and Owen hops off. Owen: Thanks Aspi. Aspidites: No prob- Wait! You’re back to normal? Owen is confused. Owen: Well, I’m still a cat-nya, so no. Aspidites: No I mean, all that stuff before. Was that you, or the cat talking? Owen thinks. Owen: Both, maybe? I don’t know. I just wanted to have fun. I sort of felt really weird last night-nya, but I was still there. I just felt more like a cat, so I acted-nya like one. Honestly I have no idea what happened. Aspidites: Um….ok. Well, let’s go check on Gamean. He should be done by now. Owen: Ok. Aspidites slithers, and Owen follows her. Aspidites: Sorry for being so worried… Owen: Nah, it’s coo- We then see Agvarok walking down the street. Owen goes into a panic. Owen: Crap! It’s-nya Agvarok! Aspidites covers his mouth. Aspidites: Shh! Let me do the talking. Agvarok then sees Aspidites and walks over to her. Agvarok: Hello. Aspidites looks away from him. Aspidites: Hi. Agvarok: Would you by any chance happen to know where Owen is? I checked his house, and only his parents were there. Aspidites scoffs. Aspidites: I don’t know where he is. But even if I did, why would I tell YOU? Agvarok shrugs. Agvarok: Fair point. He then sees Owen, who starts to cower back in fear. Agvarok: Who’s the cat? Aspidites starts getting nervous. Aspidites: Oh um….He’s my new friend. Agvarok: What’s his name? Aspidites struggles to think of a name. She turns to Owen, who has nothing to offer. Aspidites: Um….Ichi….go…...Ichigo! Agvarok dislikes the name. Agvarok: Really? That’s a stupid name. I bet Owen named it. He then walks over, and snatches up Owen by his tail. He grins, and starts shaking him down. Owen is clearly not enjoying this, while in contrast, Agvarok is loving it. Agvarok: Hah Hah Hah! This is great! It’s so small and helpless, it’s the perfect source to take my frustration out on! Mind if I keep it? Owen starts growling, puts his claws out, and slashes Agvarok across the face. It makes a small cut, slightly above his mouth. Agvarok is shocked, and starts getting angry. Agvarok: You….Dare!!!! He throws Owen right into a brick wall. Agvarok: You’ve scratched my perfect face! He begins readying energy blasts to fire. Owen falls onto the ground, on his feet. Agvarok: You will die for this!!! He begins rapid firing energy, and Owen can barely dodge. One strikes him on his shoulder, which sends him flying into a pole. Aspidites: Ah, this is just fanTAStic... Agvarok gets ready to finish off Owen. Agvarok: Goodbye, pest! Aspidites slithers up to him and chomps him right around the head. He falls down, unconscious. Aspidites then helps up Owen. Aspidites: You good? Owen coughs a little. Owen: Yep. Agh….(He moves around his shoulder) Gonna-nya be feeling that tomorrow…. Aspidites nods. Aspidites: Come on, let’s go before we see anybody else who wants to hurt you. They walk off. They are about halfway to Gamean’s house now. Aspidites: Hey, do you think that Emerson changed along with you? Owen stops, and ponders over that thought. Owen: I dunno. Let’s check. Owen stretches out his top right leg, concentrates really hard, and out pops Emerson, who is a golden cat. He has obviously been panicking, as he is shown to be sweating a lot. Owen: Hey Emer- Emerson immediately pounces on Owen. Emerson: OWEN! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY AM I LIKE THIS?! Aspidites picks up Emerson with her tail. Aspidites: Calm down. Gamean zapped him with a ray, and now we’re going to get it fixed. Emerson: Well you better fix it fast! Everyone back home is laughing their faces off at this! You wouldn’t believe what the ACTUAL cat in my town did. Aspidites cuts him off. Aspidites: Yeah yeah, we’re on it. Emerson scoffs. Emerson: Just get it done fast please... Emerson pops back inside Owen. Aspidites: Come on, it’s only a few more minutes. They are now in a forest. Owen: Geez, this forest is big. And I kind of want to climb all the trees-nya. Aspidites shakes her head no. Aspidites: Please don’t, I don’t want to fish you out of another tree. Suddenly, Owen gets pounced on by a weird red thing with a tail. Owen: Gah! Aspidites panics, and sees that it is Kaolinite. Kaolinite is on top of Owen, looking curiously at him. Aspidites: Oh no...Agate’s kid! She then starts trying to think of a way to get Kaolinite off. Agate(off-screen): Kaolinite? Where did you go to? Aspidites panics, and tries to think faster. Agate walks over to them, and looks around for Kaolinite. Agate: Ah! There you are. He picks up Kaolinite, who is still holding Owen. He places him down next to him, and diverts his eyesight over to Aspidites. Agate: Oh, hi Aspidites. Aspidites is still a little frazzled, and she’s having a hard time thinking. Aspidites: U-U-U-Uh...Hi? Agate is confused, and then realizes what she’s thinking. Agate: Oh! Don’t worry, I’m not really in the killing mood today, so you don’t gotta worry. He then hears some sounds from Kaolinite, and sees him trying to stuff Owen in his mouth. Aspidites starts to panic again. Agate: Whaddya got there Kaolinite? He grabs Owen from Kaolinite, who tries to grab him back. Agate: *sigh* Kaolinite, what did I tell you? Animals that are still alive aren’t food. Here… He picks up a tree branch, and hands it to Kaolinite. Agate: Knaw on this for a bit. Kaolinite looks at it confused, then starts chewing on it. Agate looks at Owen, who looks a little traumatized. Agate: Hmm. Cute cat. He drops Owen, who lands on his feet next to Aspidites. Agate: So, what are you doing in the neighborhood? Aspidites: Just…..taking a walk with my new cat friend! She laughs nervously. Agate: Oh, I get it. He laughs, then grabs Kaolinite’s arm. Agate: Well, you two have fun. But not TOO much, or else Owen might get jealous. He walks away with Kaolinite. Once they are out of sight, Aspidites starts walking. Owen follows. Owen: You seemed a lot more nervous than usual around him-nya. Aspidites: Honestly, I think I’m just a little out of it today… We cut to them approaching Gamean’s building. Aspidites rings a doorbell, and the door opens. They both walk inside, and go into the lobby with the elevator. Aspidites and Owen step inside, and go to the top floor. Gamean is napping on a lawn chair, next to the finished ray. Aspidites slithers up to him, and whacks him in the face with her tail. He falls out of the chair suddenly, and onto the floor. He stands up quickly. Gamean: Ah! What? What happened? Gamean sees the both of them. Gamean: Oh, hello Snake Lady. Owen. Aspidites grumbles. Aspidites: Can you please stop calling me Snake Lady? Gamean: No. Aspidites rolls her eyes. Owen: Is the ray-nya ready? Gamean nods. Gamean: Yep! Just put the finishing touches on it an hour ago. Aspidites darts her eyes around. Aspidites: Did you fix the mutation thing? I don’t see Garian. Gamean nods. Gamean: Yeah, he’s taking a shower. He kept coughing up feathers last night, and he’s a big mess. Anyways, ready to turn back, Owen? Owen: I guess-nya. Gamean steps behind the ray. Gamean: Now Snake Lad- Aspidites, You should probably step away. You’re already an animal, so I don’t know what it’d do to you. Aspidites nods, and steps out of the way. Gamean puts on a pair of protective goggles, and charges up the ray. A few moments later, it’s ready to fire. Gamean: Firing in 3…….2…..1!!! He fires the ray, and Owen takes a direct hit. A cloud of smoke appears, covering Owen. Aspidites: Owen? Are you normal? Owen steps out of the smoke, and he is back to his regular self. Owen: Considering I’m part alien, normal would be far off. But yeah, normal is me. Aspidites smiles and coils around Owen. Aspidites: Oh, I missed you. Owen: I missed you too. Gamean(voice): Well done! Owen is back to normal! Now, would you please leave? They look where Gamean was, but don’t see him. They look down, and see him as a small rat. Gamean: Seriously, get out. I have important things to do. Owen and Aspidites try to hold in a laugh. Gamean: What’s so funny? Owen takes out his phone, and turns on the camera. He puts it in front of Gamean, who is unimpressed. Gamean: What am I looking at? It’s just a dirty pathetic rat! Gamean then realizes it matches his mouth movements. Gamean: Please tell me this is some weird face changing app. PLEASE TELL ME! Owen puts his phone in his pocket, and tries to hold in a laugh. Owen: Nope. Gamean starts freaking out and scattering around the room. Gamean: AAHHH! Why is this happening to me? GARIAN! FIX ME!!!!!! Gamean runs into another room. Owen and Aspidites walk out of the house, laughing. Episode Ends Characters *Owen Barum *Aspidites *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Cathy Fisher *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Garian *Agate *Kaolinite Villains *Gamean *Agvarok Allusions *Owen and Aspidites do a Sailor Moon speech at the beginning of the episode. *Aspidites naming Cat Owen “Ichigo” is a reference to Tokyo Mew Mew. Trivia *Amy is revealed to be allergic to cats. *Cat Owen saying 'Nya' at the end of every sentence is a Japanese cat thing. Category:Episodes